fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stone
Stone is a young dark mage created by a evil wizard killed by his own hand years ago. His only goal is to find himself and control the dark magical power that floats within his body. 'Appearance' Stone is a young male with a thin body build.His hair and eyes are both red in color. He wears a large black jacket with a white shirt underneath. The rest his cloths are a dark baggy pair of jeans and some black shoes. When Serah takes control the body he turns into a female in her late 20s. Her hair is golden hair, bright green eyes, and silver horns. Her cloths are just a top made from a metal material and some white and silver pants and boots. Personaility Stone is normally a kind and caring boy who does whatever it takes to protect those he calls his allies. Thou this can change depending upon two certain situations. One is when he is pushed into battle, forcing him to become a brave warrior ready to strike down those who oppose him. The other is when his other Serah takes over. When she does Stone becomes completely sadistic enjoying the pain of everyone caught in the path his or her rage. History Stone has no idea about his past beyond meeting Ore. Ore was a dark mage on the end of his rope in both life and sanity. The man wished to make a demon in order to use it's powers to live forever. So he choice Stone because of his magical power, then infused his body with dark spirts which combined into one enity called Serah. Thou this would end in Ore's death, because Serah kills him the moment she was able to use her own magical powers then flies away. Waking up after the event Stone finds himself alone in the middle of nowhere trying to figure out what his next move should be. After some traveling Stone ran into Iwan and joined Raven Tail. This ended 3 years before the magic games when Serah was able to convince Stone to leave knewing they wouldn't be welcomed in the public eye once Raven Tail became a official guild so they left and now go on there own path. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Durability: Both in his normal and in his demonic state Stone's body can take a great deal of damage. Ranging from being beaten into the ground with blunt weapons to being able to resist burning by medium level fire magic. Enchanced Strength: '''In both human and demonic forms Stone has a great deal of physical might. His normal punches are strong enough to deal a good of damage to metal and he in some cases depending on the thickness could even break steel doors in two punches. In his demonic state Stone was able to lift up a magical vehicle and toss it into a building. '''Extremely slow: Once he turns into Serah Stone’s body becomes incredibly slow duo to her demonic body being very dense. Serah at most is able to walk without the use of magic. In order to do anymore than simply walking forward she would need to use her magical energy. Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) Both Stone and Serah have the power of fire magic, thou they are only slightly above the everyday user they have vast understanding of the subject and its techniques. Requip (lit. Express Equipmentary) (換装 Kansō) Stone uses this magic in order to equip his magic gauntlets for battles. Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō) Stone and Serah have the ability to control the gravity around which one is in control. He has been able to do lower level spells such using gravity to push, pull, and crush targets within the range of his magic. As well as use more advanced spells such as making a black hole. Meteorite Barrage: Building up tense wave of gravity Stone then condensing them into spheres. The Spheres next gather the materials around the area to form into large orbs. These orbs then can be launched at targets as free flowing wrecking balls. Gravity Cage: Stone can condense the gravity around the target using it to ensnare them. Once trapped Stone can increase the gravity till the target is completely crushed. Black Growth: In the form of Serah, Stone is able to create substances called Black Growth which has the looks and feel of oil. The growth takes the form of different creatures and plants, thou they all are black in color expect for the eyes of the creatures. These objects follow the orders of those who had created them and are able to regeneration as long as the user is able to use magic. Black Thorn Rave: Serah unleashes a wave of Dark Growth into the air. This transforms into a field of black vines covered in blade like thorns. The vines entangle and dig into the flesh of those within it's grasp and can grow gather together to make them in more durable. Their size, length, and numbers depend upon the amount of magical power infused into the Dark Growth before the planets sprout forth. Dread Raven: Serah unleashes a group of Raven made from Dark Growth into the sky. These birds do not only use their massive numbers to overwhelm and attack their targets but act as spies. Their eyes are connected to Serah's allowing her to see what they are watching at the moment. These bird's attacks are powerful enough that once in groups are strong enough to kill most orangic creatures using their blade like claws and wings. '''Mad Venus: '''A powerful attack which allows the user to create a giant three headed Venus fly trap made from Dark Growth. The fly trap tracks down its targets by following the commands of Serah or by using its senses to figure out where the target is. Besides the normal abilities of things created by Black Growth the fly trap is also able to shot out a corrosive acid out from any of its three mouths. Anything it devours will be trapped within its stomach for and slowly be melted down by its digestive system thou the process takes an hour to complete. Equipment Battle Gauntlets: A special pair of magical Gauntlets Stone wears upon his hands. These gauntlets allow for Stone to gain better control over his gravity magic. Gallery Category:Dark Mage Category:Demon